Lavi's Struggle
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: He held the handle of the heavy object tightly in his hand. A tear came to his uncovered eye as he glanced at the unsuspecting victim. The time had come. HUMOUR FIC Light LavixAllen Rated 'T' for cussing


**A/N: My first D. Gray-Man fic. I'm obsessed over LavixAllen at the moment but this one mainly focuses on Lavi; because he's my favourite character; apart from Allen or Komui :3 Hope you enjoy!**

**Inspiration: Tidying my room and coming across a photograph of me and my friend from a long time ago**

* * *

><p><strong>Lavi's Struggle<strong>

He held the handle of the heavy object tightly in his hand. A tear came to his uncovered eye as he glanced at the unsuspecting victim. They had been through so much together. A hand, calloused, was placed on his shoulder in support.

"Bookman, please, don't make me do this!" The redhead begged, trying to make the old man change his mind. Bookman shook his head.

"Sorry Lavi, but the orders came from up above. I have no power over this," was his reply before he walked off, leaving Lavi still holding the object that would ultimately help him finish the task. He advanced forward and sighed. The time had come.

Lavi had to tidy his room.

He placed the Hoover in a clear space- if one could find one- and sighed. To Lavi, tidying his room was pointless because he just knew it'd be in the same apocalyptic state two days later. Mumbling about 'Crazy OCD Bastard Elders', Lavi set to work on his room, sorting out piles here and there; sorting out random stuff into places there and here, all in all, tidying, as he put it. Right now, he wouldn't mind the cleaning robot that the science had invented. As he was cleaning out a box, a glossy piece of paper fell out, alerting Lavi to the fact it was a photograph. He turned it over in his hands to see Allen and himself pulling stupid faces at the camera. He chuckled silently to himself, remembering that day.

"_Lavi, why do we have to do this?" Allen asked as the redhead put the camera before them._

"_Because, short-stack, I wanna have a memory!" Lavi replied seriously. Allen sighed but nevertheless pulled a face for the camera._

The door creaked open, making Lavi start to hastily move again, pretending he'd been tidying all along. Instead of Bookman standing there, it was the other culprit from the photograph. Grey-blue eyes widened and Lavi was instantly worried for his friend's safety.

"Allen? Allen, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone, grabbing the pale haired exorcist by the shoulders. The exorcist looked how he did when the two of them had thought they'd run into a vampire for the first time. Slowly, his head turned to meet his friend. They were a hairs breadth away from each other when-

"! Lavi's possessed!" Allen yelled at the top of his voice. Said redhead had to lean back with the force of the yell. The smaller male grabbed Lavi by the shoulders and was shaking him painfully.

"DAMN YOU GET OUT OF LAVI!" he yelled.

"Alle-"

"THIS IS TORTURE, DO YOU HEAR?. !"

"All-"

"HOW COULD YOU MAKE HIM DO THIS?. !"

"ALLEN!" Lavi successfully managed to get the young exorcists attention; he had also turned a pale shade of green due to the insistent shaking.

"The elders told me I had to tidy my room!" he explained to his friend. Allen shut up at that and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape in understanding. He flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry Lavi; I just got a fright is all," he smirked and chuckled slightly. Just when the silence was tantalisingly dancing between the line of awkward and too-damn-silent, Kanda walked past and his eyes widened.

"What the Hell? Stand back Shorty, he's dangerous; he's not the real Lavi!" He yelled, unsheathing his sword. Lavi chuckled and Allen rubbed the back of his neck with a smile on his face.

"Actually the Elders told him to clean his room!" Allen explained. Kanda looked somewhat reluctant to put away his sword, especially with Lavi's next remark.

"Jeez Yu-chan, you just interrupted a very special bonding moment! Why don't you go flirt with Lenalee; we all know you fancy her!" he replied, lazily linking his fingers and placing them behind his head. Allen, blushing, quickly intercepted the two and so Kanda continued on his way.

"Jeez Lavi, you're going to get yourself into trouble!" he remarked, concerned. Lavi just smirked.

"Nah I won't" He remarked. Allen had a feeling of dread when Lavi grabbed his wrist after cleaning the last of his things away. He dragged the silver haired boy down the corridors.

"I know, I know," Allen commented.

"Because I don't get just myself into trouble, I drag you down with me!" he replied. Allen just sighed and smiled, allowing himself to get dragged by the redhead into the places of his home he hadn't yet discovered.

A few hours later-well- you can guess.

"Damn you Lavi, didn't you bring a map?"

"Shut up short-stack, we're in the maze!"

"You've _GOT_ to be kidding me!"

"Ha-ha?"

"Lavi, I think something just brushed past my leg..."

"Allen, stop holding on so tight. You're- HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT?. !"

"Ahahahaha, made you jump!"

"Lavi, you bastard!"

"Uh-oh..."

"Now what?"

"I think we've just entered Komui's room..."

"What the hell sort of joke is- OH GOD MY EYES!"

"OH GOD, MY GOOD EYE!"

"Was that just-"

"Don't say it!"

"It looked like Komui and Reever!"

"DAMMIT ALLEN, I SAID DON'T SAY IT!"

Bookman looked into Lavi's room and shook his head at the forgotten Hoover in the corner. Lavi had done a good job at cleaning his room; now he just needed to clean his memory. Lavi and Allen ran into the room, tears down their faces. Allen gripped Lavi's scarf tightly.

"Never tidy your room again!" was the demand from Allen as he felt tears come to his eyes at the painful memory.

"I think I can live with that," Lavi answered, gripping Allen's arm back in support.

"Now let's hope they didn't see us," Lavi whispered into the silence. It was shattered however when the piercing screams of 'Lavi' and 'Allen' came from the depths of the order. Lavi, Allen thought, was right. He didn't just get himself into trouble, he dragged him down ungraciously with him.


End file.
